Magical Beginnings
by YoshiDevil
Summary: VoldemortXLuciusXHarry Pairing. SOME Snarry at the beginning. RATED MATURE FOR LATER MATERIAL! Basically first chapter is history and intro into main story. Main story will start on chapter 2 and some of the history will be intertwined into the story. OC's are mine. Please Read and Review. : ALSO if you have questions please message me or ask in the review. I always answer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any characters or anything that J.K. Rowling created. HOWEVER I do claim this lovely story as my own creation 3 however perverted it may be. I do claim the storyline and OC's not in the harry potter book series or movies.**

* * *

Authors Note: AH okay, I love harry potter and the whole harry potter series and movies. So this little ficcie is going to be my pet project right now, my other one is on hold. The official couple of the series is VoldieXLuciusXHarry, but it won't start out that way. I plan on twisting some characters personalities and using them as I please :] PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If you flame me, then please have a damn good reason to do so. A few original characters of my own. Please don't steal. I work hard on developing those characters. I CAN SHOW YOU MY NOTEBOOKS OF FANFIC INFORMATION. Enjoy :] I love any kinds of reviews, negative or positive.

* * *

WARNINGS: This story will contain Lemon [plenty of it], perhaps some graphic details of wounds or other gross things [if your weak in the stomach about this...then please don't read], STRONG language, perhaps a rape scene of a minor and a smidgen of fluff here and there. First chappie is safe however, I am keeping the history as clean as it can be. Later on in future chapters I might add some MPREG. FAIR WARNING if you don't like mpreg then don't read.

* * *

Chapter 1:

A beginning to the end.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built upon a strong magical foundation. In most wizarding history books, students are taught of the four founders. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Syltherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Their magic and wisdom was said to be imbued within the very stones that built Hogwarts. These powerful men and women were seen as the most powerful in the world. Their limits knew no bounds. However, Hogwarts also had another founder. A bright, young boy of only 20 years.

Wizarding history books only mention in passing the help of other magical creatures. Labeling them as non human, therefore not worth mentioning. However, the largest support for a magical school came from those very creatures that magical and muggle folk feared.

_Faeries._

The founders were once a clandestine group. Godric with his fiery passion and brashness, but his courage as well. Salazar with his cunning mind and clever wit, but his cruelty could rival even the darkest of wizards. Rowena with her vast mind of knowledge and her way with potions, but her need for perfection that drove many mad. Helga, sweet and pliant Helga with her joyful voice and welcoming personality, but her naivety held her with false impressions of the world. And lastly, Kieron, the Faerie Founder and child of the forest. These five were inseparable and ruled with might and fierce loyalty to one another.

As the prosperity and bounty times reached their peak, the magical creatures and the magical folk came together for a Harvest Festival. During the festival, creatures and wizards alike celebrated their good fortune and the peace between humans and the magic world. However, many humans still feared magical beings. They feared that magic would cause their lives pain and suffering as had been written in their religious texts. Although it seemed as if peace was the only thing that filled their world, darkness began to seep out. Man against man, woman against woman, even the youngest of children committed unspeakable crimes against their friends and families. Muggle and magical folk alike coveted the faerie power that seemed to overrule any other magic of the world. This began to bring fear to the very people who had so advocated the peace between the founders. Each with their own ways on how to deal with the growing tension and struggle between muggle and magical kind.

"We must banish all muggles and mud-bloods from our world! We must protect the pure magic we have here!" Salazar Syltherin yelled across the room towards his fellow founders. Salazar was a tall man at 6'2"; piercing silver blue eyes surrounding by his long platinum blonde hair. Broad shouldered and only slightly muscular thanks to his training with the vampires and dark elves of the forbidden realm.

Salazar had been sitting in a chair closest to the window behind him, where Kieron had perched himself upon a pillow. Kieron, a slender man of 20 years old, with shaggy black hair that at times seemed almost untamable watched as Salazar stood watching their fellow founders and friends. Kieron's violet eyes followed Salazar's enraged gaze towards Godric who was sitting opposite the of them in the room. He was gauging the reaction that Godric, who was looking at the lit fireplace with an intensity that could rival any man. Rowena was sitting behind the large oak desk to Salazar's right, with Helga holding a tray of sweets and wine. Both women eyed Salazar warily and then looked to Kieron, who simply smiled softly and placed his hand on Salazar's back.

"We mustn't be rash...any actions have consequences." Kieron said softly, watching as Salazar once more sat back in his seat, Kieron's slender feet perched upon his lap. "However, I do agree that we must do something Godric. We cannot gaze with a blind eye upon the people who are suffering..."

"Kieron! Do you think I do not know this?!" Godric nearly yelled, his voice deep and gruff. He placed his hands upon his head and closed his eyes. Then more quietly, " I...understand perfectly that something must be done. However we cannot simply force the muggle born wizards or even half bloods from this world. It is their home...and Salazar you well know it."

Godric once more lifted his head and met Salazar's steely gaze with the deep warmth of his own emerald hues. Although at times similar this one, Salazar and Godric may seem bitter and angry towards one another; in reality both respected the other deeply. Best friends ever since they were born and brothers as they fought in many battles, side by side.

"Then...shall we replenish our strengths? I believe Helga has brought us some wonderfully tasty snacks and wine...for which I am dying to gorge myself on..." Kieron said with a mischievous grin.

"For one so little...you eat quite a bit and never seem to gain a pound..." Rowena commented softly, her voice as soft as the ravens feather for which she so loves to write with.

This sent the other four founders into peals of laughter, the youngest and smallest founder simply frowned and turned so that he could step down into his house slippers. He batted Salazar on the shoulder, letting him know his displeasure and then squealed softly as Salazar pulled Kieron back, falling into his lap. Kieron struggled for a small minute and then gave Salazar a rueful smile.

"Sal...do not tempt me...I shall force you out of our chambers for the next one hundred full moons..." Kieron whispered, noticing that the other three founders were making their way into the hall.

"My sweet little faerie...why are you so mean?" Salazar asked and leaned his head down so he could place it against Kieron's.

"...because you dear Snake lord are just as clever and mean spirited as I am...and if I do not best you before you best me...then I shall always be upon my back with a sore bottom to speak for our actions..." Kieron whispered breathily, leaning up and placing his mouth firmly upon Salazar's. He released and pushed out of Salazar's lap and walked towards the doorway that led into the hallway. "Are you coming...or does Godric get his moment to woo me away from the dastardly snake lord?"

Salazar felt a sly grin form across his face and he shot out of the chair chasing the small framed faerie down to the main hall. It was no secret that Salazar and Kieron were lovers, but they had yet to officially bond as a mated pair. For you see, if Kieron were to bond with Salazar fully, his faerie magic would be split and given to his mate. Such was the way of the faeries. As the prince, Kieron has the duty to protect not only the magical world, but to protect his people as well.

_Such is a heavy burden placed upon frail shoulders._

After filling their empty stomachs, the founders once more retired to the study. Rowena sitting back at her desk, looking over the documents and owl letters received from neighboring villages. Each one pleading for aid or protection from the rebel cause. Even Helga knew of the great dangers, her pantries which were stocked with food to the brim, were now empty. Rebel leaders used spies within the castle to sneak food and medical supplies to their cause. One of the spies had been a young faerie boy, barely older than twelve. They had caught him before he had the chance to escape and had bound his powers. Kieron was the only one who was strong enough to tap into the young boys mind and see the memories he stored. His mind was warped and twisted, with barriers that caused Kieron to resource to stronger magic in order to break them down. By the time Kieron was finished, the boy was nothing more than a drooling, mumbling vegetable. However his mumbling stirred worry within the founder's minds.

"He needs to return to the faerie realm and heal there...I can do nothing for him..." Kieron informed the other founders, as Helga informed a house elf by the name of Mimsy to go to King Torian and inform him of what has happened. "I...I am going back to my room. Sal...come with me?"

Salazar nodded and then looked to Rowena and Godric, who had been watching the boy and then turned to Kieron. They were both worried, Kieron used a lot of his magic to push through the boys mind. Not only that, he had unlocked memories from the boy that could be useful to defeating the dark rebellion that was nearly upon their home. Hogwarts, at the time, was only as strong as the people within it. Rowena nodded in assent and waved the two men off as she redressed the young boy and placed a simple sleeping charm upon him.

"Godric..." Rowena said tentatively as Salazar escorted Kieron out to his room. She turned back to Godric and whispered under her breath. "When...the boy mentioned dark magic..he looked straight at Kieron..."

"I noticed Ro'. But...that doesn't mean it was Kieron he was talking about..." Godric replied, he pulled the covers up to the boys chin and place a 'move-me-not' charm so that if the boy should awaken, he could not escape. "Kieron has been with us since the beginning. He has been nothing but good since he came to live with us here at Hogwarts. Do you honestly think that he could be a dark magic user?"

Rowena shook her head and sat on a wooden chair beside the bed, her face pensive with thoughts of Kieron. Rowena had always feared faerie magic. As a little girl, Rowena had seen the results of faerie anger. Children disappearing, women turning into hags over night, and those were the less gruesome situations. Rowena had learned as a young child to respect faerie magic, for it was not good or evil, but simply was a strong forced to be reckoned with.

"I believe that we shouldn't give Kieron our trust so easily..." Rowena said, running her hand over the faerie boys forehead and frowned. Whatever memories this boy held, could be of Kieron, and the only other wizard who could show them those memories is the one whose feelings run deep for the faerie prince.

_Salazar Syltherin is a man of few words, but he his heart runs deep with passion._

Godric sighed and turned towards the window opposite the bed where Rowena was tending the boy. He too feared Kieron's power, but Kieron was their friend. Godric and Salazar had brought Kieron in from the forbidden forest and treated him as one of their own. Kieron has bestowed them with his kindness and showed them what faerie magic could bring out. He introduced the natural earth magic that each wizard had stored within them. Each of the founders had mastered the elemental magic, had used to rebuild their village and once more bring prosperity to their people.

Could Kieron really betray them?

Could he really betray their friendship?_. _

"Sal?" Kieron whispered softly opening his eyes slowly; watching the as Salazar looked out the window of the tower.

Salazar only wore his black trousers, his upper torso and back gleaming in the moonlight. His long blonde hair tied with a leather strap. After dinner each founder went their separate ways to get work done. Perhaps to put the small faerie boy from their minds until they needed to deal with his treachery. There was nothing more that Kieron could do but call upon his father and report the news. It was not uncommon for faeries to provide their magic for any side that desired it. So to see a spy among them, a faerie spy was nothing surprising.

Kieron slid from the side of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around his lithe naked frame. He softly padded over to where Salazar was standing and wrapped his arms around Sal's waist. He pressed his face against the cool skin of the larger man's back and smiled. He loved pressing his skin against Sal's, it was cool and firm against his body. Sal chuckled softly and pulled Kieron around in front of him, his arms pulling Kieron up against his chest.

"You are the most incredible being I have ever encountered..." Kieron whispered softly, pressing his lips against Salazar's neck. "Sal..."

"and you...my sharp tongue little faerie..." Salazar growled out softly, tugging the sheet away and letting it fall to the ground. "Are far more incredible than I could ever be..."

Before Kieron could utter a single word, Sal's lips were pressed firmly against his. Silencing any protest he may have. Sal, was one of the best lovers Kieron had taken to his bed in a very long time. It was no uncommon for faerie folk to have multiple lovers, their powers feed on the magic around them. More than one magic source was needed for faeries to have a long life. However, Kieron had remained monogamous to Salazar. Having grown deeply attached to the snaky man.

A couple hours later, only the moon light shone on Kieron's glistening body. Instead of glittering wings sprouting from his back, as with many faerie folk, he had intricate Celtic tattoos woven from just above his bottom to his shoulders. Salazar often sat tracing his fingers over the swirls of glowing symbols, as Kieron basked in the afterglow of their love making. Soft sighs and giggles snuck out of Kieron's parted lips as he stretched out beside Salazar, who had been tickling his sides.

"They are growing Kie..." Salazar whispered softly, a dark green sheet covering his naked torso. One hand tracing the tattoo up Kieron's side.

"Have they?" Kieron questioned softly, peering out of the pillow he had laid his head in. The tattoos were a symbol of power, if his tattoos were expanding then he must be coming into new powers. "Do you fear I shall overcome you one day, my dear snake lord?"

"Should I fear you?" Salazar countered, his mind puzzling the meaning of the tattoos and Kieron's new found thirst for his acceptance.

Kieron had never tried to overpower any of the other founders or himself before. Although he certainly could if he had inclined to do so. Although faeries were not known for their prowess on the battle field or for conquering lands of foreign value; they were known for being quite powerful beings in and of themselves. Many low-born faeries were simply element faeries, charged with certain task within the realm. Most low-borns never left the realm, their magic could not withstand the trip. However, middle-born faeries were much more powerful, often becoming messengers or members of the faerie court who traveled between realms with the group that they had been assigned to. High-borns, such as Kieron and his father, had unlimited power and could destroy an entire realm without even blinking an eye. However, faerie were gentle beings and rarely ever conflicted unless their way of life were threatened.

"I should hope that you would not fear me...but love me instead, swear your undying devotion to me and be faithful...until the day you die..." Kieron whispered a little louder, turning over so that his body was bathed in the moonlight, his slender frame naked and glowing beneath Salazar's large hands.

"I swear that will give my whole heart, my soul, my life, in return for your love and affections...my beautiful faerie prince..." Salazar punctuated each word with a kiss, that trailed up to Kieron's neck, where he proceeded to nibble and lick Kieron's earlobe. "I swear that I am yours forever more..."

"And I am yours until you wish it not so..." Kieron said, pressing his mouth to Salazar's, his arms wrapping around Salazar's neck as they embraced.

As the moonlight faded and the two lovers embraced, neither man knew of the darkness that approached and threatened to rip their happiness into pieces.

* * *

**[A FEW DAYS LATER]**

Trumpets and drums were sounding in the great hall as the founders made their way to their honorary seats. Helga, Rowena, Godric, Salazar and Kieron sat side by side at the front table, waiting to greet the visitors that they had been waiting for. Kieron's excitement was building, he had not seen his father or his father's mate since they had opened their home to welcome Salazar and Kieron for the Harvest Festival. Beside Kieron, Salazar sat pensively, his mind thinking back to Kieron's tattoos and if was a danger to the others.

Godric had snuck a peak over to his oldest friend, wondering why he had suddenly become so solemn. Godric understood the caution when it came to Kieron, although he had earned their trust; it was strange that now the faerie spies sent by the dark faeries were appearing, and that the faerie boy had claimed Kieron as a conspirator. Perhaps Rowena was right, that they should ban together and push Kieron back to his own realm. However, both Rowena and Godric knew that Salazar would side with Kieron, fool to his own heart that he was.

As the libations were being served, the large wooden doors swung open into the great hall. Great balls of light appeared and circled the room, littering tables and chairs with a silvery golden dust. The balls of light landed directly in front of the founders and glowed even brighter before three forms appeared. A tall man with midnight black hair in the middle, his eyes were a bright violet surrounded by thick lashes. His clothing were simple black robes with silver and purple glittering swirls along the seams. Beside him, stood a slightly smaller man with bright red hair that was tied at his neck. It hung just below his waist, his eyes also were a bright violet color and surrounded by thick lashes. The red haired man wore robes the color of emeralds with glittering red swirls along the edges like the taller man did. On the other side of the tall man, was what appeared to be a teenage boy, about Kieron's age with brown silky hair that fell past his shoulders, he had green eyes and wore a dark green tunic and pants.

"Welcome father, mother, and Ayden, welcome to Hogwart's." Kieron said and stood to bow, he was quickly enveloped in the red haired man's arms and pulled down to the lower flooring, beneath where the founders sat. "Mother...you cause me to lose my breath..."

"Kieron, you know you have to let me coddle you. I am the one who gave birth to you after all..." Rory, Kieron's "mother" chided him softly. Rory loosened his grip allowing Kieron some breathing space.

"Kieron..." Kieron's father, "You have not been home in many months, we," His father stifled this sentence with a cough; "meaning your Mother and I have been worried about your magic."

Kieron understood the worry that his parents held for him and simply smiled at them both. He had not yet grown into his full powers yet, those were given when he turned twenty one and claimed a mate, faerie or not. His father regarded his choice with a high admiration, calling Kieron old beyond his years. Kieron frequently returned to his own realm to restrengthen the bon he had to his faerie magic, if he did not do this, his magic would slowly begin to disappear. Thus leaving Kieron nothing more than a muggle.

"I understand father, there has been much going on here in the wizarding realm. I did not have the time to make the journey." Kieron stately plainly, but he could feel another set of eyes upon him. He had not told Salazar of his travels back and forth between realms. Only telling him that he needed some time alone, and then disappearing for two to three days at a time. "I will travel back with you when you return, then we can spend some time together. First, though we must deal with the business at hand."

"Of course, but perhaps we should be introduced to your new friends?" Rory, Kieron's "mother" stated, chuckling low under his breath.

"Oh...right, I had forgotten that you had not met the founders yet." Kieron said and turned to the founders. Who had been watching the entire seen, Salazar most intently. Salazar's hungry gaze cause Kieron to turn a dark red and take deep breaths to regain his footing. "From the left to the right, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lord Godric Gryffindor, and Lord Salazar Syltherin."

All four founder stood, the ladies curtseying low and the lords bowing low in respect to the faerie royalty. Salazar's eyes never left Kieron's slender figure even for a moment. Rory, noticed and chuckled once more, throwing a knowing glance towards his mate.

"My lords and ladies founders, it is my honor to present, my father high King Torian, my mother, high queen and consort, Rory and Lord Ayden, weaponry master and dragon tamer." Kieron stepped to the side and allowed his mother and father, plus Ayden to present themselves to the founders.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to have you here in our home, High King Torian." Godric stated, his words leaving a nasty taste in Salazar's mouth. Godric was stubborn and prideful as they come, he would act like a blithering suck up when meeting powerful royalty. "Feel free to stay with us as long as you please."

"Of course, and we shall have a feast in your honor." Helga piped in her squeaky jubilant voice, bouncing slightly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome and hospitality. I fear though we must decline the offer of a place for the night, as the high king and consort we must return to our realm. We are the pillars upon which our entire realm depends upon. " King Torian stated politely, although his smile was more than welcoming. "Shall we see the boy? I am sure he is nervous about meeting his fate..."

"Of course, Godric, I will show my father to the boy. Will you all want to be witnesses...?" Kieron asked calmly, watching Godric's reaction.

"I think we should all attend this meeting. After all it was _**our **_castle he infiltrated and I believe we all would like to know how exactly he got in..." Godric stated plainly. He felt like if he had not insisted, Kieron would not even give damn if he was there or not. He could feel his jealousy begin to eat away at his heart.

"Of course Godric, I simply inquired so that if any of you had another important meeting or business to attend to..." Kieron said quietly, his eyes darting to Godric, then over to Salazar and back to Godric once more. Both he and Salazar had noticed Godric's obvious resentment ever since they announced that they were "involved". "I will lead the way then, please follow me father...mother and Ayden."

Kieron led them toward the large stone staircase that stood off to the right of the room. It led directly into the main hallway and not far from the room where the boy was being kept. When they reached the door they could hear soft singing, almost indistinctive, but to a trained ear, Elvin. Kieron opened the door and found a middle aged woman sitting by the bed that held the faerie boy. She was knitting something that looked to be the start of a sweater. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes were closed as she sung.

"We are here for the boy, thank you for watching him..." Kieron said walking towards the edge of the bed, across from the woman. She tilted her head and smiled at him, her eyes flew open and Kieron immediately saw that she was blind.

"Ah...watching may not be my best skill young master Kieron, however I can hear quite well..." She laid the knitting down in the basket beside her chair, pulled the dark brown walking stick from the wall and stood. "Should I leave?"

"No, after the boy has been evaluated he will need to be calmed." King Torian stated, walking over beside Kieron and placing his hand over the boy forehead. "His mind is scrambled...like millions of pieces of different colored glass all mixed together..."

"I saw that..." Kieron said, he watched as his father's hand glowed a dull gold. It was rare to see his father using such faerie magic, normally his mother would have done this. It was after all his specialty. "Has his been affected by dark magic?"

"Yes...although its faint now. Someone must have removed the dark magic from his body and mind..." King Torian stated plainly, the boy beneath him began to whimper and thrash against the sheets. "He will need extensive healing...only faerie magic can heal him..."

Kieron nodded and turned to Godric, motioning with his hand for him to follow outside. Rory walked over to the other side of the bed, placing his hands over the boy. He gave a small glance to the old woman, wondering curiously to why this woman was emitting such a dark aura...For the moment he ignored the woman, focusing on healing what he could for the boy. Neither faerie royals noticed Kieron slipping out into the hall with Godric.

"Do you wish to keep him here?" Kieron asked, his voice a little pleading for the boy. There was nothing that they could do here in this realm; the boy would only worsen and die. "If he does not recover and retain his mind, he will die. If you allow him to be taken to the faerie realm and healed, then he will be dealt with properly."

"As long as he is punished and he is questioned about why he was infiltrating our castle...then i have no problems..." Godric said, his voice sounding angry. He grabbed Kieron's arm as Kieron turned to go back inside and turned him back around. "It's important above all else..."

"Godric...i understand how important it is..." Kieron said, wincing softly and pushing at Godric's hand. "Let go..."

Salazar turned and gave Godric a heated look, he could hear their exchange and nearly intervened when Godric grabbed Kieron. However he simply watched, knowing that Kieron could take Godric out if he felt he was in danger. Godric gave Salazar a searing look and released Kieron, turning and storming down the hall. His muttering could be heard until he started down the stone stairs. Kieron rubbed his arm and walked back inside, giving a small smile to Salazar, easing his worried expression.

"Father, please take this boy and do what you can for him. All we wish is to know the motive behind why he was infiltrating our castle..." Kieron said, walking over to the bed once more. He glanced slightly to the old blind woman hovering close to them, motioning her over. "Please prepare him for the journey. He should stay asleep until they arrive and then they will take it from there...could you possibly do that?"

The old woman's mouth quirked in a most grotesque manner and she chuckled softly, waving her hands over the faerie boys body. A dull grey light flooded over him, calming him instantly. The boy relaxed back into the bed and stirred no more. "Of course my lord...I will prepare him...when is he to leave?"

"We are departing tonight for our realm. Please have him ready before dinner." Rory intervened, tugging gently on Kieron's arm; pulling him to the door. "Kieron...we must talk..."

Kieron nodded slowly and followed his "mother" out into the hall. Leaving Torian and Salazar alone with Rowena, the old blind woman and the boy. Rory tugged Kieron out of sight of the room and they found themselves in the solarium. Rory let go of Kieron's arm and walked over to the large metal telescope that stood in the middle of Gryffindor tower.

"Kieron...love...why do you stay here in this awful place?" Rory asked softly, his eyes glancing over to Kieron's tense frame once or twice before going back to the machine. "We know that you enjoy these...humans...but this cannot be where your heart truly lies..."

"Mother...I have found something that keeps me here even though the thing I dislike are greater." Kieron answered and walked over to sit on the plush seat under the window.

"Is it your lover?" Rory asked teasingly, walking to stand in front of Kieron; eye questioning but also worried at the same time. "Are you risking your powers for him?"

"It...it is not risking if we complete the bond..." Kieron stuttered out slowly, his fingers playing with the edges of his clothing. "Once we complete the bond I will retain my full powers and he will share in that with me."

"Yes...but does he understand what comes with that power? He could turn dark you know..." Rory stated plainly sitting beside his son and laying his golden tinted hand over Kieron's soft pale one. "I am...am not trying to dissuade your choosing, your father and I know better than to try..."

"Then...why.." Kieron turned towards his mother with a questioning look upon his face.

"No...love let me finish. We know how you think and once you have made your mind up then it is settled. That is what we loved about you the most. However, we worry that this...man that you have let settle in your heart may be the one to break you..." Rory answered softly, caressing the back of Kieron's hands and smiling. "We just want to be prepared should something come to be..."

"What would come to be...?" Kieron questioned, his face stuck in a confused mask. "It does... does not matter. Salazar loves me, I know that he does."

Rory sighed softly, his shoulder drooping in defeat. Ever since he had given birth to Kieron, his darling son was headstrong and driven. Rory drew his son back into his arms and held him tightly; he had known that Kieron would be drawn into greatness.

"Ah...here are my beautiful men...my son...and the love of my life..." King Torian drew out and wrapped his arms around the both them. He had missed the laughter and warmth that his little family had brought when they were together.

"Father..you always were the emotional one of the family..." Kieron teased lightly, knowing that his father was strong in his own way. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Ah...I am afraid we don't have that much time. The portal back to the faerie realm will close soon and we must travel back with the boy. Our magic must sustain his..." King Torian stated plainly, his mind wandering to the young faerie who had been cruelly used in this war.

"Then you must come visit again soon..." Kieron said happily, knowing that his homeland depending on his father and mothers magical strength.

"Oh...no my dear son...you must come visit us..." Rory said and slid beside King Torian, wrapping his slender arms around his mate. "It has been far too long since we have seen you at home...and your friends surely miss you..."

Kieron nodded knowingly, he had not come back to the faerie realm in quite some time. Perhaps he should take a small visit to replenish his magical bond before he bonded with Salazar. It would soon be summer equinox and the perfect time...to bring up their bonding.

"Thank you for coming...will you let me know what you find with the boy?" Kieron asked, standing in front of his father and mother. They were just outside the gates of the castle, bidding each other fair well.

"Of course, I will come personally and report what we have found..." King Torian conceded and shook his son's hand loosely. Torian was worried about what would happen to his son if he chose to remain in the wizarding world. Torian then turned to Salazar and looked him straight in the eyes. "You will protect him...won't you?"

Salazar was shocked at this pleading voice that came from the king of the faerie realm. He nodded slowly and looked at Kieron who had turned slightly red at his father words. King Torian smiled once more at his son and embraced him tenderly. After several moments, Ayden informed them that if they didn't leave soon they would not be leaving at all. Torian let go of his son reluctantly and let Rory have his turn. Rory nearly squeezed the air out of Kieron before he tearfully pulled away.

"Please let us know if you need us...you are not immortal yet..." Rory whispered and kissed his son's cheek. Rory turned away from Kieron and went to Torian's side. In front of them Ayden was levitating the sleeping faerie boy just a few feet above the ground.

"I will..." Kieron called out to Rory, who turned back with a big smile and a wave. A bright light flashed around the group and they were swallowed into it. Kieron who turned from the light, with the other founders and then turned back as it lessened. Only to see that the king and his queen were gone.

"Kieron...let's go back inside..." Salazar called softly, laying his hand on Kieron's arm and smiling. "We should get back before the cooks decided to mutiny for wasting all their hard work..."

Kieron nodded and followed behind Salazar and the other founders. This was their home, it was their realm. All five of them were friends and they have become so close...Kieron was so confused by his mother's worry. It was unlike his parents to be so worried that they would actually voice it to him; much less voice it to his lover. Was something coming? Were they in danger and his parents realized it? Kieron would not let this ominous foreboding scare him into submission. He, Kieron, prince of the faerie realm and heir to the faerie throne, was more powerful then more than half of the wizarding world...what could possibly hurt him?

* * *

"Little prince...of golden magic, listen close or your fate is to be tragic..."

Kieron tossed and turned on his bed, his body shifting restlessly against the sheets. It was the same dream again. The same feminine voice. Who was it?

"Your life is forfeit if you change, the set of ways that's been arranged. Leave that snaky mans lair, unless you wish your fate to be unfair..."

_"who...who are you?"_

"I am the wind, the rain, the fire...and the shame...I bring you foreboding words from the fates themselves...release your bond or else. Leave this world of wizarding magic...for if you don't your life will end, tragic. "

_"Your...your lying..."_

"Dear prince with the raven hair...I have warned so now beware...your life is forfeit from hence forth..."

The voice trailed off and echoed into the darkness of Kieron's subconscious. It shook him right down to his core. There was only one reason a being would bring such an ominous message...if it truly was what he thought it was. Kieron slowly came awake, his mind whirling with the message; it still rattled inside his mind. What could it possibly mean? Was he doomed if he chose to stay with Salazar? Would he truly lose his life?

With Salazar gone for a few days, Kieron was lost in his thoughts. Godric and Rowena grew restless at the thought of their little faerie friend cooped up inside his room and private library. Perhaps it was the faerie who was sent to spy on them, that finally pushed Godric to look into ways of binding or restricting Kieron's power in the wizarding world...Rowena only knew that something was happening and it would not bode well for any of them.

"Godric..." Rowena called softly into the darkened room. She walked in a few steps and turned the lamp that was on the dressed up a few notches. A low chuckle pierced the darkness and made Rowena turn quickly and look around the room. "Godric...what..."

"Rowena...isn't it funny that the boy that was sent to spy on us named Kieron as a spy as well?" Godric asked, finally coming into Rowena's view. Godric sat just across from the dresser in a large chair; he was lounging back and was staring into the darkness besides his bed. "How is it that we had no considered that he was a spy?"

"Godric...we don't know that..." Rowena said low, in almost a whispered tone. She walked a few steps towards Godric and stopped, when she saw that his eyes were blood shot. "...who...when did you come to this conclusion Dric?"

"Oh...RO don't start using pet names now...we all know that you fancied Salazar at one point..." Godric growled out spitefully. He threw his half empty goblet into the fireplace which caused the fire to roar and leak out almost catching onto the rug. "How much do we really know about Kieron?...Do we truly know why he came to our realm?!"

Rowena stood pensively for a few moments, her eyes darting from Godric to the fireplace and she sighed defeated. They didn't know why he had come to their realm...They never questioned his motives, not even once...why should they question him now?

"Godric...we can't go making accusations...Sal.."Rowena started and stopped mid-sentence when Godric held his hand up to silence her. She stepped back a step and huffed softly. "Godric...we need more than just the incoherent ramblings of one boy..."

"What more do we need?!" Godric nearly yelled, turning to face the fireplace. His shoulders were heaving in anger. "That boy..."

"That boy's mind...was jumbled and filled with so many thoughts he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. I saw for myself..." Rowena stated plainly, crossing her arms over her middle and rubbed then over the cold skin. "He could have claimed that anyone was a spy..."

"Yes...anyone...but he SPECIFICALLY pointed out someone he knew by name...he pointed Kieron out..." Godric said and turned to Rowena grabbing her arms and holding her so she would face him.

"Godric...let me go..." Rowena uttered in a low, trembling voice. She pushed at Godric's hands until he released her. She turned and walked briskly to the doorway before turning back to face him. "...we can do nothing without proof..."

Kieron ducked back into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it in place. He charmed the door so it could only be opened from inside. He had been looking over some of the faerie books that he had brought with him from his realm. They were filled with information on different types of dark fae and creatures alike. He had found a page on warding the castle against dark fae and wanted to share it with the other founders. Helga apparently was away for the time being, tending the gardens right outside the gates...so that left Rowena and Godric.

He did not realize that the entire time spent looking for ways to help...his "friends"; was wasted because they were beginning to doubt his honesty. He had wished that Salazar would have been here, so that he could run to...NO...that was the last thing he needed to do. Sal...Sal wouldn't be back till the following morning. By that time, Kieron would have done what he needed to do.

"I need to fuse my magic into this castle...and tie my life force to a single entity...but who?" Kieron questioned softly, looking over to his desk. He had been researching the various "pure" blood wizarding families. Many were already too seeped into the dark arts to safely harbor his pure fae magic. "I will have to scry[1] for a pure magical being...one who can handle my magic..."

Kieron pulled out a large map of the lands and laid it out on his desk. He then pulled out five candles, a crystal tied onto a string and a jug filled with unicorn blood. Unicorn blood is the purest substance known to the magical world. It can cure any ailment and heal any wound, even if it festering and bacteria ridden. Kieron placed the candles at the five hexagon tips and lit them; then he placed the crystal into the unicorn blood and held the crystal over the map.

"Putus of pectus pectoris , putus of animus , utor meus veneficus , ostendo mihi unus.[2]" Kieron chanted softly as the crystal swung softly and the blood dripped onto the map. He watched as the swirling silverish liquid began moving towards a village near the east end of the castle grounds. "Enchant meus crystal , sic is vadum peto quod reperio , animus of putus pectus pectoris , quod mens.[3]"

The crystal began to sway around in circle quickly and the unicorn blood hardened around it like a shell. Then it glowed brightly and the shall fell off in pieces onto the map and broke into pieces. The blood that had traveled to the village on the map, quickly rolled back over to the broken pieces and places itself in the middle of the pieces. The pieces then formed a ball around the unicorn blood and hardened into a ball the size of a marble. Kieron picked up the ball and looked at the ball and then back to the crystal which had stopped whirling around, but was still glowing.

"I must hurry..." Kieron said and place the ball of unicorn blood inside a pouch filled with herbs. He blew the candles out and place them upon the table; then began to roll up the map as he heard loud voices outside his doorway.

"GUARDS! Prepare the army! ROWENA! Gather the staff and prepare to cast the barrier spell!" Godric's voice sounded frantic and harsh as he barked out orders. "Kieron! GET OUT HERE! We need your help!"

"What's going on Godric?!" Kieron asked through the door, not fully trusting Godric's word after hearing what he and Rowena had been discussing earlier.

"...The castle is under attack! We need everyone to get ready to put the barrier up PRONTO!" Godric exclaimed through the door and pounded his hand on it. "JUST HURRY AND GET TO THE EAST END!"  
"Alright! I am leaving now Godric!" Kieron grabbed his broom from besides the wardrobe and pushed open the window doors that lead onto his balcony. He had no choice but to do what he needed to do. If Godric and Rowena thought that he was evil, then they would surely try to deal with the situation... "No...other choices..."

Kieron mounted his broom and flew off into the dark, heading towards the east end of the castle grounds. He could see in the distance where a large dark cloud was hovering just above the ground; out of the cloud came figures dressed in knight armor. They were impressive as well as intimidating. Kieron nearly fell off his broom when a whomping willow swung a massive branch close to his head. He cursed that wretched tree and landed a few feet away from it, just outside the village. He threw both hands into the air and began to chant loudly, ignoring the blasting winds that threatened to knock him over.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum![4]" A bright light flew from Kieron's hands and spread over him and over the grounds. It connected with several other bright lights high above the castle grounds and formed a semi-translucent barrier. The barrier fell like a water fall over the castle grounds and right before the forbidden forest. "There...now I need to do this quickly before things start getting worse..."

Kieron quickly pulled the crystal from his bag and held it out whispering the incantation: " peto quis est sought , reperio quis est ut exsisto instituo , locus unus ego postulo[5]". The crystal glowed and pointed towards a hutted cabin located to the right of the castle walls. Men were carrying big buckets of water in and out, screaming for more help as they did. Kieron ran towards the cabin and stopped one of the men who were running out.

"What is happening? Is there a fire?!" Kieron asked, looking the man straight in the eyes. Could there have been collateral damage already? Was he too late?

"No...no Lord Kieron...my mother is giving birth soon and we are trying to rush it along so that we may take shelter inside the castle..." the man said and looked frantically towards the house. He seemed anxious so Kieron let go of the man and waved him off.

"I will see what I can do to help...please...I am a healer." Kieron said and dashed into the house, he darted and weaved between the men and women, standing before the woman who laid upon the bed.

Kieron could see that this woman was far along in her birthing and was struggling to push the baby out. He grabbed one of the women and ordered her to bring a large bucket full of hot water to him. She rushed out and he knelt down beside the woman, laying his hands over her belly. She looked fearful as the tears rushed down her face.

"Be at peace my good woman, I am here to aid your birthing along..." Kieron said soothingly and patted her face with a wet cloth and turned to one of the men. "Go to the castle and tell Rowena that this woman will need a bed and a healer as soon as she is into the castle. HURRY!"

The man nodded and rushed out, nearly knocking the woman over who had brought in the tub full of hot water. Kieron urged the woman up a bit and placed some pillows behind her back. She was far along in her birthing and was ready to start pushing as hard as she could. If she didn't the baby would die.

"You're doing very well! Now, I want you to take this mixture. It will help lessen the pain and it will ensure that your birthing goes smoothly..." Kieron encouraged, he poured the herbs and unicorn blood ball into a goblet and stirred it around a few times. He held it to the woman's lips and watched as she drank nearly all of it. "Good...now I want you to push for me...ready?!"

The woman nodded and clenched down, pushing as hard as she possibly could. Kieron could feel the rumble outside as it shook the house. If they did not hurry, the barrier would break down and these people would be over taken by the dark creatures that were attacking. Kieron urged the woman to breath and then start pushing once more. In the middle of the third round of pushing, the woman let out a shrill, spine tingling scream and the baby slid into Kieron's arms. He held the baby up and slapped it butt until it wailed. Then he turned the baby back into his arms and began to clean it off while another midwife cut the umbilical cord and cauterized the baby's tube.

"I will make sure the baby is healthy and cleaned up while you women tend to the woman. Get her cleaned up and the blood stopped, she needs to be moved to the inside's of the castle walls. " Kieron ordered, holding the squalling baby in his arms. He walked over to a dresser and laid the baby down on a blanket. He checked the baby over and smiled sweetly as the baby cooed. Kieron needed to hurry and tie his magic to this family's blood magic; he held his hand over the baby's chest and whispered, "Dulcis parvulus , vestri incruentus est mei communico , quod rursus , ego partis sarcina of meus veneficus a filius prognatus in septumdecim mensis who's fortuna est fatum , vadum adfero misericordaliter luna , commodo portus meus veneficus animus insquequo ut vicis , quod rursus vestri vita est tutela per mei.[6]"

The women behind Kieron gasped as his hand glowed and then the glow faded away. Kieron smiled and finished cleaning the baby off and dressed it in a few blankets. He turned back to the woman and handed the baby back. Her eyes were fearful that he had cursed their family, she clutched the child and kissed his head.

"I only whispered a prayer of protection for you and your child. He is truly beautiful and he is being brought into such a dangerous time, such innocence needs to be protected." Kieron said and motioned to one of the men. "You must move now, Rowena will find you all a place to stay while the battle happens. Please hurry into the castle, take only your family..."

The man nodded, tears in his eyes as he ordered a few men to pick up the woman that had just given birth and carry her to the castle. Another woman, a midwife took the baby in her arms and covered his head with the blanket as they hurried out of the hut. Kieron watched as they left. It was done. Kieron magicked away the blood and other fluids from his clothes before he left the hut and hurried to grab his broom. The dark clouds were now enclosing the barrier and people were terrified and running frantically towards the castle.

"I have to get back and help the others..." Kieron thought out loud and mounted his broom, flying towards the castle and landing just inside gate. He ran straight into the great hall and looked around for anyone. No one seemed to be there. Then he turned and nearly screamed as the blind woman who had watched the faerie boy appeared. "Oh...good...you scared me...where are the others?"

"My lord, Godric sent me to find you when you returned to the castle. He wants you to come to the courtyard under in the middle of the castle...", She reported rather blandly, then tapped her cane on the backs of Kieron's legs. "Hurry along...there is work to be done..."

"Of course...Thank you for letting me know..." Kieron said and then turned to run to the side door, when he got a few feet he turned back but the old woman was gone. "...something...no...no time to question an old blind woman..."

Kieron ran off into the hallway headed towards the middle of the castle. Hoping that he was not too late to help. The old woman floated back into the great hall, behind her Godric appeared. His appearance disheveled and his face haggard, like he hadn't slept in weeks. The old woman turned to Godric and smiled, her teeth were jagged and broken.

"You know what must be done Godric...the faerie must be broken..." the old woman stated, holding out her hand and waving the other over it. An orb appeared on her palm and she held it out to Godric. "Do you know what this is Godric...?"

"No...but it will help defeat that faerie brat right?" Godric said, his voice dull and lifeless. He didn't look away from the orb as he talked.

"Correct my loyal servant..." the woman chuckled low and clutched the orb in her bony hand. "This...will cause Kieron's powers to turn against his own body and destroy him from the inside out...Now Godric it's time to go face the faerie brat..."

Godric nodded and walked towards the hallway in which Kieron had just left. The old woman followed him slowly as they walked to the courtyard in the middle of the castle. Kieron was standing in the middle of the courtyard and looking up into the sky. The barrier was cracking and breaking, it wouldn't be long before the castle was overrun by the approaching darkness.

"Kieron...what are you doing?" Kieron heard a voice call from behind him and he turned to face the person.

"Godr..." Kieron nearly said and then stopped as he noticed the old woman behind him. He took a small step back and glance from Godric to the woman. "...Godric what's going on? Where were you?"

"Where...ha ha...that's funny..." Godric snarled out and walked towards Kieron; who was nearly in the middle of the courtyard. "Aren't you wondering why we all gathered here?"

Kieron was confused for a moment but when two more figures stepped out of the shadows, the realization hit him. Rowena and Helga moved like zombies, encircling him and smirking evilly. They were both holding glowing orbs like the ones that the old woman held. Kieron shivered as the sky darkened and made the courtyard eerily sinister. Kieron turned and ran towards the back of the courtyard to escape, but he was thrown back into the middle of the yard. The founders were chuckling and swayed slightly against the winds.

"Did you think that we didn't take precaution stupid faerie boy?!" Rowena snarled out and threw the orb down at his feet.

Kieron could feel a numbing sensation begin to take over his feet up to his knee caps, making it impossible for him to walk without falling over.

"Did you think we would let you get away from your punishment for betraying us?!" Godric called out from behind him, his ball of light thrown at Kieron's back; causing the faerie boy to roll over on the ground and land face up.

Helga walked over and held the ball of light over his chest and snorted. Her face was bloody and beaten up, as if she had been in a horrible fight. She dropped the ball of light and stood away from the body as it was lifted up into the air and hung with his arms in the air above his head. Kieron struggled a bit and then screamed.

"STOP! Please...your my friends!" Kieron struggled more, the magical bonds cutting into his skin and causing him to bleed. He felt the tears begin to pour down his cheeks as he look up at the founders, turned enemy... "Please..."

"PLEASE he cries...isn't that something Sal...?" Helga whined out, her voice high and nasally; her body turned towards the old woman and a shadowy figure behind her.

Kieron's eyes grew wide as he looked up at the figure. It begin to become much clearer as it stepped out of the shadows behind the old woman. His...his Salazar...was this how he showed his love and devotion? By betraying him?! NO! Sal loved him...IT couldn't be true! Kieron struggled wildly and managed to free one arm and throw a ball of light at the old woman; the ball was deflected and throw into the corner of the yard. Salazar lowered his arm and turned to grab the orb that the old woman held.

"You know what to do my son..." the old woman ordered and floated over to stand in the shadows away from the circle. Her eyes never leaving Kieron's floating form.

"Sal...please...don't do this! I love you...and you love me!" Kieron pleaded, struggling even harder only to be restrained once more. He could his feel magic welling within him. This is what the message had meant. He would die because he did not listen...

"I never loved you, you're a filthy creature! Not even human!" Salazar spit out hatefully, he held the orb above his head and snorted. "I can say one thing...you were a rather good lay..."

Kieron closed his eyes and began chanting softly to himself, his magic begin to well inside his chest as he continued chanting. He grew slack with lack of energy, he could hear the old woman screaming at Salazar to throw the orb before Kieron could finish the spell. Kieron felt the orb enter his chest and explode, causing his magic to explode as well. His body disintegrated as the white magic rushed out in waves. It flowed over the founders, expelling all the dark magic from their bodies. The old woman screeched and was thrust out of the castle, where he body faded away into the sky. The wave pushed the dark clouds and creatures that were being produced from it away from the castle and back into the forbidden forest.

"It is over my dear one...You have done what had to be done..." A soft voice called to Kieron as he floated above the ground. The founders had collapsed onto the ground, out cold. "Now it is over..."

"_Is it truly over?" _Kieron spoke into the darkness and floated up a bit, to peer down on his friends.

"The fight is never truly over...But you have done only what you were fated to do..." The voice said plainly. As the voice spoke a whitish golden light enveloped Kieron and became similar to an egg shape. Kieron could feel nothing but warmth as he was lifted up. "Do you wish us to erase the memories of everyone?"

"...no, I cannot take away what has happened. They must remember what brought about this horrible war about..." Kieron whispered and curled into a ball.

"Very well faerie prince, now sleep until it is your time once more..." Kieron began to drift off as the voice spoke, his mind weary but slowly losing his worry.

As the day continued on, the founders rebuilt the castle and villages around the castle. Their minds were fuzzy as to what had happened and why they and the other villagers were passed out all at once. No one could remember what cause the mass black out, only a bright warm light that covered them as they lay immobile. However, life went on as planned. There was no mention of the faerie boy or of faeries any more after that incident.

"Torian...are you sure this is the best way to go?" The small framed red head spoke from behind a tree, just within the forbidden forest.

The tall man stood staring at the castle and its grounds. Torian was not sure of anything since his son had been betrayed and taken away from them so cruelly. He turned back to his mate, Rory, and smiled. "I believe that this...is what is best for everyone. They cannot know of faerie's or faerie magic anymore...we are too powerful. Let us return to our realm...and live our lives as we have been."

"...Torian...how can we just leave...I felt his magic still alive in there...somewhere.." Rory pleaded and was pulled towards the darkness of the forest by Torian.

"Darling...he is gone. It is only his residual magic...it is still protecting the castle and the ones the castle holds..." Torian informed in a softened and nearly cracking voice. He pulled Rory to him and wrapped his arms around the faerie's slender frame.

Rory buried his face into his loves chest and fought back the tears that started to pour. Torian sighed and closed his eyes as they floated up a bit and disappeared into a ball of bright light.

* * *

**[Many many many MANY...years in the future...]**

In a hospital only a few short miles from Godric's Hollow, in room 17, shrill baby cries could be heard coming through the door.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter ! You have a beautiful bouncing baby boy!" A nurse reported joyfully, as she cut the umbilical cord and tied it. She handed the baby to another nurse and turned back to the new mother. "Now Mrs. Potter, I am going to finish you up here and get you nice and cleaned up to see your baby boy..."

As the nurse cleaned off the baby boy and turned back to the new mother and father, holding the squirming baby in a blanket. She laid him gently into his mother's arms and smiled. The mother smiled happily up at her husband, who was patting his sons head gently...As he did the boy began to glow a soft white light which surprised both parents.

"...James..." the woman whispered in shock.

"I see it Lily...our baby boy is very special..." James said and leaned down to kiss his son's head. He could not have been happier, his son was healthy and was their miracle.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter, we need a name to put on the birth certificate..." The head nurse said and held her hand over the clipboard.

"Harry James Potter..." Lily said and snuggled her baby close. "Our special little boy..."

Neither the parents nor the nurses noticed a small glowing figure that seemed to hover over little Harry Potter. It fluttered around excitedly and twinkled, making Harry laugh. His small laugh tickled the nurses and they talked about how sweet and happy the Potter's new son was. After about 30 minutes and with the nurses permission, three men shuffled into the room and peered down into the squirming bundle. Each man took their turn holding the baby, besides the small rat looking man who stood near the doorway.

"Isn't he gorgeous Remus...look at those eyes..." Sirius Black cooed at baby Harry, who in turn grabbed fiercely onto his loose hair and tugged. "Strong little bugger too!"

"I think he just likes your hair..." Remus said and untangled Sirius's dark locks from baby Harry's hand and took the baby into his arms himself.

"Well who doesn't?" Sirius exclaimed and grinned, leaning over Remus's arm to wiggle his finger at Harry.

"I think Remus and Sirius like the baby more than we do dear..." Lily giggled out and laid back against the pillows, watching her husband's friends with their new godson.

"I think we had better watch them...or Remus may eat him up..." James said teasingly and looked pointedly at Remus, who was giving him a seething, but playful, glare.

"HA...so full of jokes Potter...I would never hurt my own cub..." Remus said and laid Harry back into Lily's arms. "Lily...he is beautiful, I am so grateful that he looks more like you than his other...half..."

At that James shoved Remus playfully and sat down in the chair beside Lily's bed and grinned at his best friends. Marauders to the end. They had been together in school and for them to come share this moment with him, was special. He felt so secure that if Harry, heaven forbid, should lose him or lily both, then he would have two god fathers to turn to.

"So you really going into hiding Prongs?" Sirius asked, standing beside Remus. The little rat man hiding in the doorway forgotten for the moment. "And you can't tell us where?"

"We are very serious...It is too much of a risk now that we have Harry. We don't want..Vol..." At the sound of that word Remus gave James a glare, and Lily punched his arm. "Right...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...to find us...we aren't safe."

"We understand, but if there is anything we can do let us know. We can come help and provide extra protection..." Remus pleaded and looked at baby Harry.

"No Remus...If you were to come along, you could transform and hurt Harry or one of us...and the Ministry would demand that you be killed..." Lily said softly, snuggling Harry tighter, and laying her hand on Remus's shoulder. "And...with the Ministry investigating Sirius it is an even more danger...we believe that...HE has already infiltrated the ministry and is spying on those that betrayed him..."

"Can you at least tell us where you will be?" Sirius questioned, looking from James to Lily and back to James with concern. "So that if something happens we can get to you..."

"I guess it couldn't hurt...but...you mustn't tell anyone..." James said, looking at Lily and Harry. "We are going to Godric's Hollow after we settle things back in London. It is off the grid and Dumbledore has provided us with track-me-not spells and charms..."

Sirius and Remus listened closely, never paying attention to the ratty little friend who just so happened to slip out of the room without anyone noticing. Peter Pettigrew slipped down the hall and out into the summer night. He walked swiftly across the parking lot and down into a another parking lot. His arm had been burning the entire time that he had been in that room. Those stupid wizards had no idea that their dear school friend Wormtail was a spy for the dark lord...

"Wormtail...what news have you?" A black hooded figure appeared from behind him, the face blocked by a silver tribal mask. "Where are the Potter's going to be hiding out?"

"...They are going to Godric's Hollow once they settle thing in London. But he will only have a short window of opportunity..." Wormtail squeaked out, and wrung his hands together, fidgeting. "Dumbledore is going to prevent anyone from using spells to find them..."

"I am sure...that our dark lord will be able to handle anything that Dumbledore could throw out...good job Wormtail...keep gathering information..." The hooded figure turned from Wormtail and apparated away.

"This is going to be the start of something great...horrible...but great..." Wormtail sighed into the wind and walked back to the hospital, to the friends he would help betray...

* * *

Authors Note: YES...this is the end of chapter one. PHEW. This chapter and the story development took me nearly a year to plan out, there's still a few things I'm working on. HOWEVER. :] thank you for taking the time to read! So it's only fair to review...right? 8D Also if you review and have questions I will try and answer those questions in the next chapter as I have previously done in my fan fictions. ALSO, I am going to be starting school within the next few weeks and I will be busy, so there will probably not be a chapter AS long as this one has been. But I can promise that it will get updated as much as I can.

[1] Scry: well, this is basically a technique i picked up while watching charmed. They would scry for their next "innocent" to save and i thought it fit in with this story. I know that most of you will be like :"OMG why didn't you just use some faerie locator magic and use that to find the magical family?" okay... A: just because Kieron has faerie magic does not mean he has to use it. and B: I believe the reason that Kieron wanted to get away from the faerie realm was to explore other types of magic. so...yes I could have used faerie magic to locate the magical family but I didn't...

[2] ROUGHLY TRANSLATES TO: "Pure of heart, pure of soul, use my magic, show me the one." Its Latin and I am not familiar with Latin. SO I used Google to get a translator site and went with it. IF it is wrong please let me know and I am VERY sorry for the mishap. I am only human.

[3] ROUGHLY TRANLATES TO: "enchant my crystal, so it shall seek and find, the soul of purest heart, and mind..." AND once again this might not be correct I'm only going by an online translator. I'm sorry if I get the wording wrong.

[4] Spell that was used to cover Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2.

[5] ROUGHLY TRANSLATES TO: "seek what is sought, find what is to be found, locate the one i need". If you haven't read 2 and 3 located above. Then please do. I am not well versed in Latin.

[6] ROUGHLY TRANSLATES TO: "Sweet child, your bloodline is mine to share, and in return, I share the burden of my magic, a son born in the seventh month who's fate is doomed, shall bring about the merciful moon, please harbor my magical soul until that time, and in return your life is guarded by mine."


	2. Chapter 2: Mischief Managed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any characters or anything that J.K. Rowling created. HOWEVER I do claim this lovely story as my own creation 3 however perverted it may be. I do claim the storyline and OC's not in the harry potter book series or movies.**

* * *

Authors Note: I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON -cries my eyes out and begs forgiveness- OKAY so I realize this update is REALLY late and I suck at keeping timely promises I am going to try and do my best. Now this will begin the actual story ^-^ YAY With harry and everyone. It will start out SeverusXHarry but eventually will turn into VoldieXHarryXLucius :] I will try and let you know when the abuse scenes will be since I plan on making them. 3 alright I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! OH and Narcissa is dead,just letting you know. She has been dead for about 4 years. I know know, we all love Narcissa...but I had to sacrifice her for this story~

* * *

WARNINGS: This story will contain Lemon [plenty of it], perhaps some graphic details of wounds or other gross things [if your weak in the stomach about this...then please don't read], STRONG language, perhaps a rape scene of a minor and a smidgen of fluff here and there. Later on in future chapters I might add some MPREG. FAIR WARNING if you don't like mpreg then don't read. I am adding on that there is a GREAT possibility that I will include scenes of abuse of a minor in this chapter so...bear with me I will be making sure to mark the scenes where the abuse starts and where it ends so if you would want to skip it that is your choice.

* * *

Chapter 2:

~Mischief Managed~

It was nearing the end of the summer vacation and Harry Potter sat on his bed packing away his various belongings. His trunk was halfway packed and Hedwig still needed to be let out to stretch her wings. Harry planned on sending her on to the Weasley's so that his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't yell at him for her "noise". Luckily for Harry, his Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to get his new school uniform. The boy had grown so much from last year that he needed his clothes adjusted. This wasn't anything new to Harry as the year before he had to go along on the shopping trip to carry the bags. His uncle was out of the house at another neighbors talking business. Harry was very grateful for that, especially since his Uncle Vernon had taken to drinking nearly every night. Of course Harry was to blame for Vernon's new bad habit. His Aunt Petunia called it stress drinking. Harry called it guilt drinking.

"Hedwig...soon I will be able to let you out. Then you can fly to the Weasley's and Mrs. Weasley will help you fatten backup..." Harry said and gently rubbed his finger against Hedwig's belly until she hooted and nipped at him.

"BOY!" Vernon's bellowing voice could be heard from downstairs. A loud crash and a few lumbering heavy steps on the steps as his Uncle pounded on the wall. "BOY COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND SERVE ME AND MY GUESTS!"

"Here Vernon go sit down and I will get you that drink..." A man's voice attempted to placate Vernon's anger.

"No...no Robert...don't bother with that now. We have much to discuss...the boy can serve us drinks. He isn't good for anything else!" Vernon said and plopped down onto his sitting chair motioning for the other two men to take the love seat. "BOYYY!"

Harry swallowed hard and dashed down the stairs, trying not to anger his Uncle anymore. He walked slowly up to his Uncle and waited for his Uncle to acknowledge him. Vernon smirked and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Now boy...you know how to mix my favorite drink. What would you two like?" Vernon asked the two men who watched the interaction. "This boy knows how to make several great drinks..."

Both men nodded and told Harry to just serve them what Vernon was having. The man named Robert averted his eyes from Harry's feeling a slight twinge of guilt at how Harry was being treated. The other man, whom Harry had heard his Uncle Vernon call Marcus, watched as Harry walked to the kitchen. Marcus had tried to corner Harry before, claiming that he only wanted to talk about school. Harry knew better and had escaped unharmed.

Harry could hear Vernon talking loudly and animatedly to Marcus and Robert. Apparently trying to sell them something or other, Harry hadn't paid attention to what was going on. Harry pulled three glasses from the counter and begin to mix the men's drinks. If Vernon was drinking this heavily then Aunt Petunia and Dudley must not be coming home tonight. They were hardly ever home when Vernon drank like this. Harry was just finishing the drinks as the man named Marcus excused himself to check on the drinks. Claiming that he was a master mixologist. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Marcus walked into the kitchen and settled besides Harry as he finished up the drinks.

"So Vernon tells me you're going back to your school here soon...that's too bad...I was hoping that they would keep you closer to home..." Marcus said and ran his finger over the exposed skin of Harry's forearm.

"Please don't..." Harry pleaded, pulling his arm slightly away from Marcus's touch. Harry's eyes flickered over to where his Uncle was talking to Robert. "I need to get my Uncle and Mr. Robert their drinks..."

"You can give me a few minutes...Harry don't you think that your Uncle would reward you for being good to one of his friends?" Marcus said and stepped over quickly wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Don't make a sound..."

Harry winced and bent over slightly as he felt Marcus's hands slide up and down his body. He tried to close himself off from feeling or hearing the dirty things that Marcus was whispering in his ear. Harry clenched the edge of the kitchen counter, his knuckles turning white. Marcus wasn't being as rough as his...No this was worse, his Uncle was allowing this man to hurt him and he didn't even care. Harry whimpered and nearly cried out until a bright light flung Marcus back against the refrigerator. Marcus hit with such a sickening thud that Harry was afraid he was dead. Harry looked around for where the light had come from and then slumped to the floor. Had it come from him? Had his magic acted out in self defense? Harry didn't know but he could hear Vernon struggling to stand up from his chair as Robert was coming in from the living room.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled and Harry stood walking over to Marcus, he felt his pulse and looked up as Robert walked into the kitchen. Robert's eyes were concerned and looked from Harry to Marcus.

"What...what happened?" Robert asked, leaning down next to Marcus and looking him over. "Harry..."

"...He...he..." Harry stammered and stood up just as Vernon stumbled into the kitchen, his bloodshot eyes looking from Harry to Marcus to Robert and back again. "...He tried to touch me..."

"You're lying boy...filthy lies..." Vernon spat out grabbing Harry's arm and twisting it, leading him from the kitchen towards the cupboard. "You and your filthy lies end today boy..."

"Vernon...wait...maybe we should hear him out..."Robert said and followed Vernon, who turned on him and growled menacingly.

"No...this boy is a habitual liar. Lies about everything. He even had the audacity to tell my wife that I was touching him. ME touching him...how disgusting. I have a beautiful wife that I enjoy..."Vernon said, very calmly, which surprised Harry since he was so drunk. Vernon pushed Harry inside the cupboard and slammed the door, pushing the lock into place. "I am so sorry Robert...I do hope Marcus is okay...that boy can be so violent."

Harry could hear Vernon talking to Robert as they went back to the kitchen. He scooted all the way back to the back of the cupboard and wrapped his arms around his legs. It felt even smaller than he remembered it. Harry could hear Vernon and Robert pulling Marcus to the living room and onto a couch. Marcus was mumbling and coming to as Vernon gave him an icepack from the freezer. Vernon had carried the drink to the kitchen and offered Marcus his as he finally was coherent enough to speak.

"Feels like I got hit with a rock..." Marcus said, touching the bump on his head tentatively and wincing as he felt it twinge.

"Or a fridge..." Robert said sarcastically...and took a swig of the drink he had been offered. "What happened Marcus...one moment you were going to see about the drinks and the next we hear a loud thud..."

"Ah...I remember now...I went to help Harry and I guess I must have startled him by coming from behind him..." Marcus lied and took a large mouthful of his drink which caused him to choke a little and sputter before finally settling down. "Now Vernon it's getting late didn't you say you had some papers for me and some folders to give to the big boss?"

"Ah yes...those papers. Robert would you mind if we finished up tomorrow...I need to look out some papers anyway..." Vernon lied and smiled as pleasantly as he could. He was sure if Robert stuck around, Harry would say something stupid and cause Vernon more of a headache than necessary. "I will bring the papers over to your office tomorrow for you to look over."

"I guess so..." Robert said and set his drink down on the coffee table. "Could I use your bathroom first?"

"Of course my man...it's in the hall to the left." Vernon said and waved his hand towards the hallway where the cupboard was.

Robert nodded and took his jacket with him. He walked into the hall and peered back into the living room where Marcus and Vernon were talking. They weren't even paying attention to him as he left. Robert knelt down next to the cupboard and tapped on it slightly. This tapping cause Harry to jump afraid that his Uncle had finally come for him.

"Harry...are you okay?" Robert asked softly, peering into the vent. "I know that it wasn't what Marcus said...I am going to tell the police what happened..."

"No don't...Vernon will just deny it and so will Marcus. You will only get in trouble for trying to help me." Harry said softly and crawled towards the front of the cupboard so he could peer out of the vent. "Please...just forget about me..."

"Harry...I..." Robert said and stood turning as he heard Vernon and Marcus walking into the hall. "Ah...I was just about to come let you know I am leaving."

"You forgot your briefcase Robert..." Marcus said and handed it to the man, his eyes flickering to the cupboard. "Don't want to leave here without your important documents...the boss might find a reason to demote you..."

Robert grinned cringingly, he knew that Marcus was upper management and could severely ruin his work reputation should he chose to. Robert laughed off Marcus's remark with a comment about how forgetful he was sometimes and turned towards the front door. With one small glance towards the cupboard he left and drove home to his apartment. Guilt ridden over the poor boy in the cupboard.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Robert had left, Vernon pulled Harry from the cupboard and into the bedroom that Vernon has so graciously cleared out for him. Harry fell onto the bed and looked up into the dim light at Marcus and Vernon. Vernon looked over to Harry and then back to Marcus he was unbuttoning his white button down dress shirt. Harry scooted back against the bed headboard and searched for something to hit with. Marcus only smirked and jerked Harry back to the edge of the bed where he threaded his fingers into Harry's hair and pulled back sharply.

"You have an hour Marcus before Petunia gets home with Dudders. I don't want Dudders knowing of our little arrangment." Vernon said and before her closed the door he looked to Harry who was cowering on the bed beneath Marcus. "Try not to bruise him so much...Petunia wouldn't like it."

With that said Vernon closed the door and Marcus turned to the little raven haired boy. Marcus was nearly twice Harry's size and weight; if you added that Vernon and Petunia starved the boy nearly to death because of the crazy amount of chores they ordered him to do, Harry looked to only the size of an eleven year old boy. Marcus pulled off Harry's glasses and laid them on the bed side table.

"Now...didn't I tell you to be good to me?" Marcus bit out and slapped Harry so hard he fell on to the bed, cowering and holding his burning cheek. "If you were a good little boy then you would have gotten to see your precious Robert for a longer time tonight..."

Harry could feel the tears pooling in his cheeks as he looked over to Marcus who had his shirt off and laid on the table with Harry's glasses. Harry scooted back on the bed a little, his eyes searching for his wand or any other item he could use against Marcus. He wasn't able to do magic outside Hogwarts or he would end up being called into court again. Through his blurry vision Harry could feel the tension in the air grow thicker as Marcus pulled Harry back down the bed, attempting to tug at his trousers. Harry kicked out at Marcus, kicking him squarely in the groin and causing Marcus to fall back into Hedwig's cage. The cage broke open and Hedwig flew out, the medium sized owl flew directly at Marcus and began scratching and biting at the man.

"AHHH DAMNED BIRD! AHH FUCK MY EYE!" Marcus wailed, blood trailing down his arms as Hedwig clawed and bit at him. "VERNON GET THIS BLOODY BIRD!"

Harry could hear his uncle start to thud up the stairs, stopping every so often to breath. He had to do something quickly. Harry grabbed his wand and flipped over to the window. He muttered Confringo[1] and the window and the surrounding wall was blasted out into the back yard. He grabbed his broom just as Vernon finally managed to unlock the door. Hedwig flew out the window in front of Harry and Harry mounted his broom and flew out into the night sky. He could hear Vernon and Marcus yelling at him, at each other and Marcus cursing at Hedwig for scarring him.

* * *

Severus Snape was very surprised when a snowy white owl flew into his home and skidded across his desk nearly falling onto the floor. The bird hopped over to him and held out its leg with a small scrap of paper. The owl looked very much like Hedwig, but Severus had no clue as to why Harry Potter himself would be sending him an owl. Severus gave the owl a treat and pulled the paper gently from it leg. The bird waited patiently as Severus read.

Professor Snape, I...I need your help. Please come meet me at Kings Cross Station. There is a small diner just inside the entrance from the west. I have no one else to turn to... Your student, Harry Potter.

Severus Had to reread the letter twice more before it finally sunk in. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a quick reply. He tied the message to Hedwig's leg and the bird flew out of the window and into the darkened sky. Severus contemplated flooing Dumbledore but cleared that thought from his mind as he grabbed his cloak and apparated to Platform nine and three quarters. He made his way through the secret entrance back into Kings Cross Station and looked around for the diner in which Harry had described.

* * *

Harry waited outside the entrance to Kings Cross Station for Hedwig; when he saw her flying in, he dipped into an alley and let her land on his arm. Hedwig hooted softly as Harry untied the parchment from Hedwig's leg and unrolled it to read.

Potter, stay where you are. I will be there momentarily. Professor Snape.

The messaged was short but it filled Harry with hope as he read it. He folded the messaged and slid it into his pocket. Harry sent Hedwig to Severus's owlery coop that was attached to his house. After Harry sent Hedwig on her way, he quickly walked back down the steps into Kings Cross and through the secret entrance. He walked back into the diner and sat down at a table in the corner where no one would bother him. After about 5 minutes Harry looked up and saw Severus standing in the entrance of the diner. Immediately Harry stood and motioned for Severus to come to that table, a waitress meeting them on the way.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked, pulling a pencil from her hair bun and writing a quick note on the paper.

"Ah...just water please." Harry replied softly and smiled trying to ward off any weird feelings.

"For the both of you?" the waitress asked looking between the men, her eyebrow quirking up as she looked at Severus and his all black outfit.

"Yes...thank you." Severus replied swiftly and turned back to face Harry who had been ringing his hands and making them blood red. The waitress walked away and placed the order. "What was so urgent Potter...that you owled me at my private residence?"

"...I need your help...something's wrong with me." Harry replied softly, looking down at his hands. He was afraid to look into Severus's eyes, knowing that he could use Legilimency and see his memories.

"Potter...if you are seeking attention because your family..." Severus was about to go into a lecture when Harry slammed his fist down onto the table, this silenced the potions master. He had never seen Harry so angry, so afraid...so alone. "Potter..."

"Please...I tried going to Professor Dumbledore, but he said that I was being a brat and that my family are good people. " Harry said sarcastically, he could feel the tears beginning again. "But would good people let their business colleagues rape their fifteen year old nephew?"

Severus took a moment to process what Harry had just confessed, the people around them were staring and Severus cursed their very existence. So Severus stood abruptly and pulled Harry to his side. Harry clung to the warmth of Severus's side as Severus led him out of the diner, enclosing his cloak around him. He orders Harry to close his eyes once they are out into the crowd of Platform nine and three quarters, so that he can apparate them both to Severus's home. Harry complies and closes his eyes; as soon as he does, he feels a tug at his tummy and the feeling of being pushed through a small container. Then as it reached its peak, it stops and Harry opens his eyes slowly.

"Harry, this is my home..." Severus said softly, trying to calm the distraught and disoriented boy. Before Harry could reply he passes out in Severus's arms, which then the potions master picks up the unconscious boy and brings him into his home.

* * *

Several hours and extraneous tests later, Severus was sitting as his desk confused and at wits end. After Harry had collapsed, Severus had taken him to a guest room near his office where Severus could run some tests. Of course he had know when he saw the boy that he was malnourished and dehydrated, but what was worse was the other tests. Severus had run several tests on his magical core and his blood pressure and heart rate. Harry's magical core had grown substantially from the last physical that Poppy Pomfrey [Hogwart's mediwitch] had given at Hogwarts. Normally, a witch or wizards core didn't begin to grow any bigger after coming into their powers. If it did, most of the time it was from some temporary potion accident or curse that made their magic go wonky.

Severus became even more concerned when he attempted to test Harry's magical core and it threw him back and out of the room. At the moment Severus could not enter the room without being thrown back out or apparated to another room. The last attempt sent him three houses down in their pool. After that he had stopped trying, Harry was still sleeping and Severus would have to wait until he woke up. The dark lord had been summoning him all day, his mark burned something awful. Severus decided a quick trip to see the dark lord and then he would come back and check on Harry. He scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and managed to lay it on the bed side table in the guest room where Harry was staying. Hoping that he would see it when he awoke.

Severus apparated just outside of Malfoy Manor, where the dark lord currently resided. He strode through the blood wards and protection wards that surrounded the Manor and straight into the foyer where Lucius was standing waiting for him. Severus gave a curt nod to him as he passed and walked straight into the main room where Voldemort was sitting on what seemed to be a throne. Next to him were a few death eaters who had been crucioed, still writhing in pain.

"Ah...Severusss...So nice of you to finally join my little party..." Voldemort hissed and turned his head as Lucius came up beside Severus and bowed. "And Lucius...What do you two have to report..."

"My lord there have been no new reports of when they are to move the Potter boy...He is safely tucked away somewhere..." Lucius reported and glanced over to Severus who hadn't flinched one bit at the dark lords glare.

"And you Severus?" the dark lord asked slowly, standing and walking over to the table which held a pitcher of water and some glasses. "Have you anything to report about that old fool Dumbledore's plans?"

"Unfortunately...Dumbledore has been away, his where bouts unknown to many of the Order members. I have however received confirmation that the boy will be moved in the next week." Severus replied flatly, trying to build up the walls in his mind. "I will try to get a meeting with Dumbledore to talk about the boy."

"Of course Severus...you do that. Oh...and Severus..." the dark lord casually said with a slight sarcastic grin plastered on his face. "Next time that I call, please be more prompt...Someone would think you're up to something..."

With that Voldemort dismissed both his followers and went back to torturing the few followers on the floor. Severus whirled around and walked swiftly out of the room and back into the foyer where Lucius stopped him at the door. Lucius motioned for Severus to follow him outside to the wards. As they got to the wards Lucius turned towards Severus and sighed deeply.

"How bad has it gotten?" Severus asked plainly and looked at his friend. He had been worried that Lucius and his family would have been majorly effected by the dark lords tirades.

"Draco has only seen part of it, but lately it seems that the dark lord has been becoming even more unhinged. It's like he doesn't even have a soul." Lucius stated plainly, ever since Narcissa had died things had become even worse. Draco was away from the manor more often, staying at a different friends house to avoid the dark lord. Lucius couldn't blame him, if Lucius had the choice he would have left long ago.

"Just a little longer Lucius. Harry isn't ready yet..." Severus said tiredly and walked out of the wards and apparated right to his home. He stood in the middle of the foyer rubbing the temples of his head until he heard a loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Severus was shook out of his stupor as he rushed to the guest room where Harry floated a foot off the bed surrounded by a green light that pulsed. A house elf stood in the corner petrified and confused at what had just happened.

"ELF!" Severus called gruffly and entered the room to stand in front of the elf, he snapped his fingers a few times until the elf came to and shook its head.

"Master Snape! The boy...I went to cover him with the comforter because the fire had died...and he shot up out of the bed and hovered while a green light came out of his body!" The elf said frantically, her little arms waving a million miles per hour. Severus dismissed her with a wave of his hand and turned to Harry who was awake but was encased in the eerie green light that seemed to pulsate every time Harry breathed.

"Harry...Harry you have to stop this..." Severus called, walking around the bed carefully, trying not to disturb the space around Harry.

"Pro...Professor...what's happening?" Harry cried out, his whole body seemed trapped in the light. He could move but only barely.

"I don't..." Severus began but another voice cut his off when he began to take a step towards harry.

"Oh...Harry you're coming into your true powers much too soon!" The soft male voice called.

Severus turned to face the intruder, ready to pull his wand when he stopped dead in his tracks. The man...no teenage boy standing in the doorway of the guest room was a near copy of Harry except for a few small exceptions. The boys amethyst eyes flickered between Harry and Severus.

"I can help..." The boy said and took a step towards them. This caused Severus to pull his wand and point it directly at the boy.

"No...first who are you?" Severus asked, not turning back when Harry protested that he was being unreasonable.

"I am...Kieron." The boy said and smiled slightly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But...your dead..." Harry said softly and watched him a little suspiciously.

* * *

A/N: PHEW okay first I am so sorry this took so long! I was worried about how this story was going to go about so I planned out the chapters the best I could. And I was sick and had school...which kept me pretty busy.

[1] Confringo: blasting spell. I looked this up on If it's not right I apologize.

But..how did I do? Was the chapter suspenseful enough for you? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! reviews help motivate me. I am going to try and get another chapter out this next coming weekend... but I might be in a Thanksgiving stupor~ all that food! OH Happy Thanksgiving!

-Yoshi-


End file.
